Sound of Silence
by Grignard
Summary: A sympathetic ear offers a world of comfort. Daniel/Betty
1. Chapter 1

_Branching out from my usual fandom. Hope this works. The first part is all from Ignacio's point of view._

IIIIIIIIIII

_Ring ring_

"Hola." The voice of Ignacio Suarez answering the telephone broke the silence of the kitchen. He gently stirred a concoction bubbling on the stove and tentatively smelled the resulting aroma.

"Needs something," he muttered and tossed in a couple of spices and stirred to blend them in. He tasted and smiled as the flavors erupted on his palette. Cooking was not just about nutrients and eating to survive. It was memories: a home cooked meal by a loving wife, a congratulatory surprise for an achievement, a solace for heartbreak…_ah mi amor, how I miss you_. A voice chuckling on the other end of the phone nestled between ear and shoulder interrupted his reverie.

Ignacio laughed too. "I'm sorry my friend. You know how I get when I cook." Placing the wooden stirring spoon down and turning down the heat on the stove, he sat down and focused his whole attention on the caller.

"So how are you? Have you been eating enough? Don't lie to me now."

He smirked at the response and retorted, "I am not hovering like a mother hen, my friend!" He chatted quietly for the next few minutes until a key in the door lock interrupted his conversation.

"Ahh, Betty's home," he murmured as he walked over and kissed his daughter on the forehead as she entered. He smiled a sad smile when he saw the familiar features of her mother in her.

"Mm hmm," he replied to his phone companion. "You go to bed early now and eat something." He paused then began laughing quietly. Well cluck cluck to you too." He disappeared back into the kitchen to hang up the phone. Just before he did he spoke softly, "I'm proud of you. Goodnight."

"Hello mija," addressing Betty. "You made it in time for dinner. You and Daniel get a lot done?"

"Yeah Papi, and I'm starving." Though exhausted, she set the table and asked about his day.

BBBBBBBBBBB

Her day was long but coming home to a home cooked meal made up for the long hours. Well, she couldn't say it was tortuous. Spending hours with the most eligible bachelor in New York who actually asked and valued her opinions were a plus. She could see thousands of women who would sell their soul just to be in her position..

Somewhere buried beneath the layers of confidence and happiness, a bitter voice retorted, "Yes, but he has to look at _you_ all day. What a joy for him, Betty, the ugly one." She shoved that demon away. Family, love, a job she looked forward to… beauty fades but happiness, true happiness, does not. Amanda, Wilhemina, and Alexis did not have a loving meal cooked by their fathers waiting for them. They didn't have a sister who could just sit and gossip with. They didn't have a fantastic nephew who could sing musical tunes with. Yes, beauty fades…

As she helped herself to the meal, she thought maybe the fickleness of beauty was why Daniel had a different girl of the week.

DDDDDDDDDDD

Daniel Meade sighed in his empty office, leaned back in his chair, and entwined his fingers on the back of his head. This was the best part of his day. No, it wasn't when a gorgeous model was hanging on his arm at a ritzy party or even when she was in his bed. It was a productive day of work with a completed book, lots of ideas to pitch for the next issue, and a certain assistant's million dollar smile-of-approval as she hopped into his town car for her ride home. After the hustle and bustle of the day, Daniel always looked forward to the evening silence. Well that and…

He glanced at the cell phone in his hand. To think it all started when Betty left her cell at the office. He was stressed and the sympathetic ear and soothing voice soon led to a heartfelt conversation until she arrived home to be informed of her wayward phone. The next time Betty and he had one of their late nights he called Ignacio to make sure she got home alright during a bad storm. Ever since his and Alexis's accident with their car, he shuddered to think if something like that ever happened to Betty. The phone calls not only provided a source of comfort for Daniel, but it also ensured her safe arrival at home and thus the guarantee of seeing her brilliant smile at the next day of work.

"I'm proud of you," he half whispered to himself. Four little words so easily spoken by Ignacio Suarez yet Bradford Meade had never said the words to him. Sure there were statements told to the reporters, but they were empty words. When Betty's father said the words he really meant them.

It was strange how his thoughts kept drifting back toward the Suarez's. His family was so twisted and broken, who wouldn't turn to the loving family? Ignacio was the proud father Daniel never had. Justin the kid brother he played basketball with. Hilda the snarky sister who would stand up for him no matter what… and Betty…was Betty. He sighed quietly. She was probably eating with her family, basking in their joy and happiness. Maybe later she'd call her accountant boyfriend of hers. Heck, even that sandwich jerk had eyes for her. Betty may not be a model but she was certainly desired. He was happy someone loved her for her smiles, her laughter, her quiet concern for others, and made her happy.

Speaking of models, he flipped his phone open to select his companion of the week.

Strange, why were his palms all sweaty?


	2. Chapter 2

_Ring Ring!_

The most annoying sound in the world was that god awful bell. It rang during the early morning as the wake up call, at every meal, even once for the allotted hour of outdoor activity times. It didn't help that outside was just a concrete floor with a few choked scraggly weeds poking through the cracks.

_I have stayed at the Waldorf Astoria, dined on the finest caviar, and rubbed elbows with the richest people in the world. Now look at me._

Claire Meade, bedecked in an unflattering bright orange jumpsuit patiently sat… chained to her chair.

The bell that rang was an announcement that it was visitation time. She thought fondly of her two children. Alexis was always wary when she came but Daniel tried to come whenever he could. _Two, how lovely that sounded_, she thought with pride. She grimaced thinking of her situation, how her life had become so altered. You never miss something until it's taken away from you, and goodness knows how much "the man" took from her.

The guard entered with a sneer. Oh how the prison workers loved looking at the celebrity cast down to earth, Claire scoffed. Look at the high and mighty Claire Meade fallen from her pedestal.

_Well at least experienced heaven!_

She had seen her goals, seized them, and took action at the threat of destruction, namely a blond floozy honing in on her husband. That action, of course, led her here…sitting in an ugly orange jumpsuit, chained to a chair.

Who she saw with the guard surprised her.

"You!" she could only stutter. _God, the stupid girl actually reduced her ability to speak properly._

The young woman gave an uneasy smile. "Hello, Mrs. Meade."

Giving her the most imperious stare, Claire glanced at her and then at her oversized cluttered bag. A strange assortment of items inside met her eyes.

"Fine, do what you have to do," she huffed and sat back in her chair…which she was _still_ chained to.

The young woman's hair swished slightly as she dug through her enormous bag, pulling bits of odds and ends before alighting on what she needed to find. Claire stared in amazement, impatience, and a little bit of awe in how that woman managed to find anything in that monstrosity. She caught the eye of the watchful prison guard as her visitor circled around her.

_Probably making sure I'm not trying to break out. How can I when I'm in a jumpsuit that practically screams LOOK AT ME and, oh yeah, I'm _still_ chained to this chair. Meanwhile this woman is circling me and trying to make small talk! I'll show her!_

"What do you do, if the love of your life is gone?"

_Straight forward, blunt…that ought to shut her up. There's nothing like an awkward silence to end an unwanted visit._

Claire Meade expected a gasp, stuttering, and a quick exit. What met her question nearly floored her.

"You mourn, you weep, you throw things… then you pick yourself up and move on."

Claire looked up, actual astonishment written all over her face. She glanced in the (most likely) two way mirror. Still behind her, the girl's face was down, intent on studying the actions of her hands.

Scorn, pity, embarrassment…no, none of those emotions were present.

"He was a cheat, a liar, and wanted nothing more to do with the children than to mold them into his own image," Claire continued.

"Yet he was the love of your life. You said it yourself, and now he's gone to a place where you can't follow."

Claire was silent at this statement. She had never thought of it like that before. It seemed like Bradford was always on his extended business trips, like he was during most of their marriage, but now he was truly gone, forever. A single tear dropped from her eye. She didn't bother to wipe it away. She was tired of being strong and unemotional. In front of her snooty friends she had iron armor: impenetrable to feeling, scorn, or empathy. What was it about this woman who could find the hidden cracks in her armor so easily?

The woman circled again and bent down so that she was eye to eye with Claire and put warm hands on the side of Claire's blonde head.

"You have Alexis and Daniel. Children make it so much easier to deal with the pain."

Alex, her firstborn, when Claire had heard her child was alive it was as if a new life had been given to her. Daniel, however, he was her baby no matter how old he was. She frowned slightly. His insecurity problems had stemmed from the fawning both she and Bradford had on Alex. Daniel never knew that even though Alex was the heir, he was _her_ son. Never as cutthroat as his father, always more caring, especially in recent days…_Daniel_…

"You would know the most about that, wouldn't you?" She paused with a realization. "He didn't send you, did he?"

Dark, slim, long fingers fluttered through her blond bangs and backed away with satisfaction.

"No, I came on my own. No one knows I'm here." She turned and reached for the items she had taken out since the beginning of the visit.

_She came here on her own? _The former magazine mogul watched the dark haired girl pack up her bag

"You understand, don't you?" Claire's voice neared desperation. This closeness, this comprehension and acceptance without a hidden desire like the rest of the trollops in the fashion world was a breath of fresh air to an imprisoned person.

_Which I am._

"All families experience loss, no matter what their status in life."

This girl was not merely parroting a sympathy card. She _really _knew. Her simple statement spoke volumes: Claire Meade was not alone in her grief. She glanced up to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a little too tall but somehow the new haircut made her jumpsuit not so garish and she could barely feel the weight of her chains. Her heart, too, felt lighter.

Claire nodded her approval and the girl gave a million watt grin in happiness.

"Daniel or my family doesn't know I'm here, Mrs. Meade. And they won't find out." She crossed her heart with a long brightly colored fingernail.

Claire Meade, wealthy widow and former owner of a multimillion dollar business glanced at the Latina girl from Queens. Both had loved and lost but one woman could still smile while the other had not dared to. She tried a small smile now. Surprisingly it did not hurt like she had expected it to. Who knew that this girl, the last person she'd ever thought to see would give her so much comfort?

"Thank you, Miss Suarez." She meant it, from the bottom of her broken, but now mending, heart. She hoped the other girl understood.

She did. "Please, Mrs. Meade," she said with that same ecstatic grin. "Call me Hilda." The beautician was then escorted out by the guard and another prison worker entered to walk Claire back to her cell

_A new haircut, a new look on life…_

_Ring ring!_

Even that bell didn't seem so bad anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Ugly Betty stories I've written mainly are based around the first and second seasons and are not a reflection of the current season. The whole who's Betty going to end up with doesn't appeal to me. The next chapter is written down but not typed up. Hopefully the next update will be faster._

_

* * *

_Chapter 3

_Ring ring!_

"Good afternoon Suarez residence, Justin speaking."

"Oh hey!"

"Sure, I'll play basketball with you today. Just let me ask my mom."

Covering the mouthpiece with his hand, Justin bellowed out, "Mom! Can I play basketball today at the park?"

Walking down the stairs in a jean skirt and t-shirt saying "Hot Momma," Hilda Suarez berated her son.

"Justin! How many times do I have to tell you to not shout when you need me?"

"Sorry, mom."

Looking remorseful for about 2 seconds he repeated his earlier question.

"So can I go, please, please please?" He gave his best puppy dog imitation pout.

"Ay, don't try that with me, young man. I invented that look." Goodness knows how many times she got away with that pout with Papi. Knowing that Justin went to a weekly basketball game at this time and that she could never deny him anything, she ruffled his hair.

"Alright, alright. You can go."

"Hey! Watch the hair! It took me an hour to get it looking that way!"

He smoothed it down and obediently reached up to kiss his mother on the cheek before she left the room. She really was a great mom and he was lucky to have her, Aunt Betty, and his grandfather taking care of him. Most kids didn't even have anything close to that at home. That thought reminded him of his caller.

"Are you still there? Good. Mom let me go. See you in a minute."

He hung up the phone and rushed off to change.

Putting on a nice set of sweatpants and coordinating t-shirt, he made sure he was comfortable enough to play a strenuous game of basketball but stylish enough to be seen in public.

He sat by the window until the familiar Meade towncar pulled up in front of the house. Jumping up he shouted a quick "Bye, mom!" and ran out.

"Don't slam the-"

_Slam!_

"-door." Hilda grumbled at the lapse in manners of her only child, but she would never regret having him. Most mothers weren't as lucky as her.

UBUBUBUB

"Keep your arms up! Don't let me pass you!"

A tall body performed a fast spin, upsetting Justin's sense of balance. Within a few moments he found himself sprawled on his face kissing concrete while the echoing swish of the ball sounded his loss of the game.

A strong hand helped him up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Justin muttered brushing off the dust from his clothes and secretly still sore physically and mentally from that last humiliating point.

"You're getting better."

"Oh please. You beat me 20 to 14 after spotting me 10 points."

"Yeah, but before that you used to not score a single point. You got 2 baskets in this time. Plus I have years of experience ahead of you."

Justin nodded surprisingly. It did feel like an accomplishment.

"Too bad my dad's not around to see this," he said quietly.

A hand patted him comfortingly on the shoulder.

Suddenly full of anger, Justin pulled his body away. He sat by dejectedly on a nearby bench as bright tears slipped down his cheeks.

"I wasn't what he imagined his son to be. I'm not tough, or good at sports. I take care of my appearance. I watch the fashion channel religiously. I even make friends with more girls than boys!" He wailed in frustration.

Justin raised watery eyes to meet the frowning face that followed him to his seat.

"I like hanging out with Mark but it doesn't mean…" He trailed off not wanting to say it aloud. He clenched a fist against his side in frustration.

Sliding into the bench beside the confused boy, the co-heir to the Meade Empire draped an arm around Justin's shoulders.

"I understand. I know what it's like to be a disappointment to a father's eyes. It wasn't easy replacing Bradford Meade's golden child. I said all the right things like one of those talking dolls you pull the string to make them speak. But I was miserable so I ran away to far off places trying to escape my life."

"But you did change," Justin countered.

A nostalgic smile surrounded perfect white teeth.

"I'm still the same person. I just became who I really felt like I was meant to be. Also I had to because I couldn't live without my family. You should know that most of all people, Justin."

"Even if your family drives you insane?"

The wind carried away the chuckles which bubbled from the both of them.

"Even if, bro. Even if. You're Justin Suarez: son, grandson, and best future intern at Mode Magazine. Don't change unless you want to."

The boy, fully absorbing the words, leapt up with a lighter spring to his step. He was so happy that he challenged his partner to another game.

UBUBUBUB

"20 to 16!" He pumped his fist with excitement in the air.

"You still lost."

"But only by 4 points. Plus I knocked you down."

"Don't remind me," the figure scowled nursing a bruised elbow. As the houses and trees passed by in a flash outside the car window, the person couldn't help but be proud of the boy cheerfully chatting away about the latest dress a celebrity wore on the red carpet.

Justin Suarez would have a firm future in the fashion industry and fortunately there would be one being who would be there every step of the way watching him from the sidelines.

"The towncar drew to a smooth stop in front of the Suarez's. Justin bounced out of the car happier now that the weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He did a perfect pirouette to face the single occupant in the car.

"Thank you, Alexis." He said with gratitude. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. I won't tell anyone where you go on Wednesday afternoons."

A perfectly smooth hand waved to him from the backseat and watched as he entered his house.

"Where to, miss?" The driver enquired.

"Take me to Daniel's." Alexis said with a bright smile. Seeing Justin had cheered her up from her blue funk too and reminded her that she had a little brother that she'd been neglecting for a while.

The driver chuckled as he was navigated the turn.

It was funny, he thought. There was something about the Suarez's that seemed to bring out the best in the Meade family.

* * *

_Another chapter down. It was a little more difficult to convey who was talking in this one and the next is tricky too. I'll update soon. As always, please review._


	4. Chapter 4

_Real life always gets in the way._

* * *

Chapter IV

_Ring ring!_

"Every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings," Bradford Meade thought wryly. Everything here shined with light; so much so it was almost blinding. _She_ called it "the Waiting Room," a sort of in-between place until your next destination.

Her confidence was the first thing that brought him to her, an anchor through the chaotic storm of his thoughts. He chuckled amusingly. Strong women seemed to mark the milestones of his life.

_Ring ring!_

The bell signaled the next person on the waiting list. Sometimes it seemed that the next person was called within a few seconds after the last. Sometimes it seemed as if days passed.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He laughed quietly. It appeared like money was the all important influence on all of his decisions: His choice in profession, his marriage, how he raised his children…

Alex, no Alexis, and Daniel…

Initially he feared that he and Claire would not conceive a child. Both were so old when they married: Claire nearly a spinster; he, an ultimatum by his father the only reason why he even settled down. The confident Ice Queen had caught his eye at one of the rich and famous soirees and soon both mutually agreed that a union between their two families would greatly benefit the other.

When Alex was born, he was the Golden Child. A son, someone to carry on his name, and his legacy! He spoiled Alex rotten but made sure the boy knew the reality of hard work. No, he didn't want a mooching trust fund squanderer running his empire.

Then, joy of joys, Claire had come to him again announcing she was with child and he was pleasantly surprised. Their relationship had become stale and monotonous and he was beginning to take notice of the blonde editor at Mode.

Daniel in all honesty was his back up plan. Bradford Meade did not get to where he was without having a Plan B to fall on.

"You're thinking of your family again. You always look happier when you do."

He spent some time with Daniel but really he let his wife have full reign of the boys' upbringing. Sure he paid the bill for their every need but in truth, Daniel was Claire's child not his. Occasionally he would reprimand Daniel for his foolish indiscretions but the company was first and foremost in his thoughts. It wasn't until Alex's "death" did he realize he had a second son.

No, Daniel was a poor substitute for Alex. It was clearly evident as Daniel retaliated by spreading his womanizing ways into the office.

"You wish to control everything."

Yes, he figured he would control aspects of his son's life rather than deal with his son personally.

Good fortune must have smiled on him as Bradford spotted that strangely dressed girl at Mode headquarters. Her exceptional resume made her a perfect candidate but her looks guaranteed fewer romantic office liaisons.

Imagine to his surprise when Betty Suarez not only curbed Daniel's romancing ways; she actually had him focusing on the magazine and his responsibilities. Daniel arrived promptly for meetings, prepared with detailed knowledge of The Book and inputted valid arguments and ideas for the next issue. Bradford thought that he could finally breathe freely.

"You ran away from your marriage."

He turned sheepishly to his companion. Of course she would know. The temptation of a cold, loveless marriage… why else would two lonely people turn to each other? He addressed the familiar voice.

"When I first saw you, I was scared and lonely. You were so blunt and told me to get over it. For the first time, the great Bradford Meade must let someone else make a decision."

Ironically, the one place where his decisions needed to be made the most, his family, was the most neglected. Claire had begun to drink and did not even attempt to talk to him. Daniel drifted apart after Alex died and Bradford buried himself in the magazine. It wasn't until his last moment of his life in the ICU was where everything seemed to turn out well.

In that room, he and his wife acknowledged their love for each other. Funny, if they had done so when their marriage had first experienced problems, maybe he wouldn't have turned to Faye. He remembered seeing Alexis and Daniel actually getting along with each other, plus, the appearance of one girl who brought them all together.

If only he had a second chance, but it was too late.

"Everyone everywhere _always_ gets a second chance and it's never too late."

Bradford froze a hopeful flutter bubbling in his chest. Staring at the woman before him he studied her. Like everyone here, her age was not apparent but the happy smile on her face invited him to listen to her. Her advice, in his experience, was always comforting. That's probably what drew him to her in the first place.

"What, I can relive my life?" he asked.

She cocked her head as if listening to an inner monologue.

"You may see one person to pass on your thoughts for a brief moment." She stressed the word, "brief."

Immediately several possibilities sprung out on him: saying "I love you" to Claire, seeing Alex one more time, seeing how Mode was doing. Suddenly he knew the obviously answer. Something he should have done years ago.

The tall, lean young man traced the leather trim on the armrest of the worn chair. Here, in this office was where his father was best represented, not that lifeless tomb in a barren cemetery. A soft breeze drifted through the room. He closed his eyes concentrating. Something told him that he had to wait here for something important.

"Daniel…"

Again the soft whisper, "Daniel…"

"I may not have shown it but I'm proud of you. I'm sorry I never said it earlier but I love you."

Daniel jerked awake. He had fallen asleep in his father's office. No one had gotten the opportunity to remodel it yet and he was so tired and stressed out recently. Bradford Meade's office seemed to exude strength and determination.

"I'm proud of you… I love you…"

It sounded like his father.

He felt all of the oppressive weight that had been sitting on his shoulders lift as he recalled those few short words. Magazines and petty dramas can disappear like dust in the wind. Yes, love was what he needed. That was all that mattered in the world. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

Bradford Meade took a big breath. He said the words he needed to say to the one whom he neglected the most. He regrettably thought of Claire.

He turned to the cheerful woman beside him.

"My wife killed for me."

"Love can unfortunately lead people to many things, even killing somebody else." Her voice, unusually somber had a haunted tone.

"I can see where Betty gets her determination, Mrs. Suarez."

"I'm very proud of her, Mr. Meade."

"I don't understand why you are here with me now. This must not be how you spend your afterlife."

"Betty asked me to help you get where you needed to go," the woman said softly.

"And where do I go from here?" he nervously looked at an indiscriminate point at his feet.

_Ring Ring!_

It was his turn.

He felt a stab of fear, but the comforting eyes of Mrs. Suarez calmed him. He was Bradford Meade. Every action he had made had a consequence. He would have to own up to his mistakes for the first time in his life. Mrs. Suarez gave him an encouraging smile before disappearing. Bradford walked towards the light.

_Ring Ring!_

Strange, he thought as he entered what would determine his afterlife. That bell didn't seem so foreboding anymore.

* * *

_Always please review._


	5. Chapter 5

_So after a long hiatus where I finally finished my previous story, here's a brief interlude with Betty. My series takes place in an alternate universe of Season 2, where the Meades turn to the Suarezes. Bradford Meade still passes away in "I See Me, I.C.U."_

* * *

Chapter V

_Oomph. _

"Oh, I'm sorry! Pardon me, coming through!"

Betty Suarez swiveled this way and that, clutching a very heavy old fashioned gas street light. It was almost comical in a stooge like buffoonery as the length of the pole nearly knocked against several peoples' heads as Betty swiveled to where Marc directed her where to place the cumbersome item. It didn't help that he changed his mind every few seconds.

"No, I don't like the look of it over there. Let's try it over here, Betty!"

The poor girl trailed after him like a burdened mule.

The blonde fashion editor looked upon the belabored Latina with a fond smile. Seated in a plush leather chair, the figure wryly thought that Betty had a heart much too large for her petite frame.

"So, she's your new assistant?" The imperious, snide tone perfectly illustrated how the reporter felt about the latest change in administrative talent.

"I know she's not my usual type," her companion replied, "but Betty is a godsend."

Perhaps literally. After the traumatic events of the Meade patriarch's death, and the issue of the magazine's successor, things had been bad for a while. Really bad. It had been rock bottom, then sinking past rock bottom, i.e. working with Wilhelmina, and life seemed to spiral out of control again. She had thought after the Change, everything would magically become perfect, but that was a foolish notion. It would take much more than a face lift to fix the Meade troubles. In actuality, a surprise visit from a Suarez daughter was the key, and life finally looked appealing again. One always had to remember that the darker the despair, the brighter hope was when it appeared, and it would _always _appear. You just had to have faith.

Another desperate wail from Betty broke the remorse train of thoughts.

_Ahh, that's right. Faith and friends. The hiring of Betty Suarez by the domineering and critical Bradford Meade had quite possibly been unintentionally the best thing he ever did for our family. She had been single handedly keeping our family together, and fighting for privacy from snooping reporters. Reporters like the one sitting next to me._

The pretty, statuesque reporter was watching Betty like a hawk, judging instantly from sight the girl's technicolor wardrobe, tacky glasses, and garish braces. If beauty was a reflection of one's inner self, Betty would outshine them all.

"Betty, come here."

She gratefully set down her heavy burden, instead ordering Marc to place it in her stead. Marc, realizing how heavy the lamppost was, promptly made a decision for its location.

It was nice to turn the tables on him once and a while. Betty always bent over backwards to gain his approval. In truth, perhaps the eternally optimistic girl wanted to save him. She was a sucker for damaged people. That must explain her stubborn headed persistence towards the Meade family, especially for _this_ Meade editor who she now sat beside.

"Betty, meet the reporter from Fashionista Magazine. She's preparing the article on Mode's charity drive for the hospital." Perfect white teeth gave Betty a dashing smile, one with no vitriol or malice. The girl smiled back in turn.

The brunette haired girl immediately launched into the idea that Mode had to properly thank the magazine for responding to Bradford Meade's heart attack and sudden death. The hospital's concern and consideration for the Meade family's privacy and grief, especially in the wake of Claire Meade's unexpected appearance deserved to be repaid. In addition to a substantial financial donation, the Meade family volunteered to organize a fundraiser of New York's rich and famous with all proceeds going to the hospital.

To say that the hospital was ecstatic was an understatement.

No one knew however, that it was all Betty's idea. The Meades were originally going to only write a check, but Betty was the one who thought a charity drive would be a greater reward, for both the hospital and Mode magazine.

The Suarez girl's enthusiasm was catching and with the Mode editor's occasional interjections, the reporter soon had the complete story. The immaculately dressed Meade gave a pointed look in the writer's direction as she departed. She had better had a good story, or else there would be hell to pay. No amount of Betty's angelic intervention would stop a Meade's protection of their family.

Betty included. She had become family long ago.

Speaking of family...

"Betty, Daniel hasn't gone out in ages."

"I know, I'm worried about him."

_The girl always had Daniel first and foremost in her thoughts. It's almost as if Betty was in love..."_

Oh my God.

"I know! Papi's in a cooking mood and he always cooks way too much food. How about I invite Daniel over for dinner? Oh! Of course, you're invited too." The girl looked upon her boss with hopeful eyes. "Of course if you need me to keep working on the fundraiser..."

"No, no, we'd love to come."

"It'll be a blast, don't you worry." She scurried off to handle more preparations for the big event. Betty Suarez would personally assure that the night would be perfect.

Alexis Meade settled back into the smooth leather chair. Daniel had been so gracious as to loan her Betty for the week. She could see how appealing it was to have someone competent beside you, and who wasn't trying to backstab you at every turn. The distasteful image of Wilhelmina entered her mind. She couldn't believe she trusted that manipulative woman. Betty, of course, encouraged a reconciliation with Daniel. Alexis knew they would quarrel, but he would never hurt her intentionally. Regardless, she had not promised the same for him.

That would change though.

A perfectly manicured nail pulled out a sleek cell phone.

"Hello Mother? Let's meet for lunch. I have some interesting information about Daniel and his favorite assistant."

* * *

_The gaslight was taken from a Christmas special called "A Christmas Kiss."_

_Another interlude chapter is ready to be uploaded probably later in the week. Afterwards, more point-of-view one shots._

___As always please review,_

___Grignard_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

"Betty? Betty?"

The girl had her head upon her arms, folded atop the haphazard mess of her desk. Plans for the hospital fundraiser had been, so far, a complete success, and now Mode magazine was inundated with companies seeking to jump onto the charitable bandwagon. Betty had been sifting through the portfolios of several of the corporations when she had just put her head down to rest for a minute.

"Betty!" The dark haired girl looked upon a face filled with concern.

"I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep. Were you calling me? I just felt so tired all of a sudden."

"Betty, you look exhausted, and your face is flushed. Are you feeling alright?"

"Umm."

A gentle hand trailed through her bangs to rest against her forehead.

"You're burning up!" Her forehead felt clammy, and hot to the touch. Had she been working all day with a high fever? "I'm calling for the towncar."

"Oh no! I still have to prepare summaries for today's meetings! Then afterwards there are the thank you notes and the runway line up. And I still have to-" Her torrent of words was typical for a Suarez in full work mode.

"It can wait Betty."

She made a weak attempt at a protest, but it was no use arguing with a Meade. Their stubbornness was legendary. Betty could typically give as good as she got, if only she was in the right state of mind. Right now, Betty Suarez felt like a weak kitten. She felt herself being helped out of her chair and guided towards the elevator. A couple of strange looks passed the pair's way. Any interaction between the rich and elite Meades and the unheard of Suarezes was an oddity. Hopefully, _this _Meade would ensure there was a more permanent connection between the families. All it took was a little push.

They made it into the town car, and the family driver automatically knew their destination. It seemed that the Suarez residence was becoming a common stop.

Snuggled in the warm car, Betty's head lolled upon her companion's taller shoulder. Her forehead was still warm, with eyes closed half asleep.

_Poor girl. She deserves to have someone take care of her._

Absentmindedly a hand threaded through Betty's bangs, gently brushing them away from the ill girl's face. It had been a while since anyone in the Meade family had felt these feelings. That a Meade could even feel feelings was a miracle, but they were not a family of stone. No, indeed.

The sleek black car pulled up to the Suarez residence and Betty was carefully extracted from the interior.

"Betty!" Hilda Suarez came out in a flurry of energy and concern. "What happened?"

"She's running a high fever."

"Ay! That girl! She was feeling sick yesterday and still decided to come in." She turned and gave a grateful look to Betty's savior.

"Thank you for bringing her home, Mrs. Meade."

"Please Hilda, call me Claire."

Very few people had the honor of calling her by her first name, and the blonde socialite could count on one hand how many of those people she considered true friends. Claire Meade would always feel indebted to the older Suarez daughter. Ever since the Queens Latina visited while the Meade matriarch was incarcerated, the Hot Flash magazine editor felt hope enter her life. The Suarezes were the Meade's good luck charm, and each family in turn would do anything to help each other.

Hilda soon had her baby sister bundled up inside the house, and Mrs. Meade soon found herself back in the familiar territory that was Mode's headquarters.

"Mother, have you seen Betty? She was preparing my notes for the meeting and scheduling my one o'clock appointment."

Her youngest son tried to send a nonchalant glance her way, but the mother in her knew that he was truly worried. If there was one constant in Daniel Meade's life, it was that Betty Suarez was always there by his side.

"I sent her home. She had a high fever."

Daniel growled and ran his hands through his hair. The action reduced his well groomed look into tufts standing on end.

_My, my. What the girl can do to him._

"Betty! She looked a little out of it but I never thought she was sick!" He berated himself for not thinking about her well being. As her friend and boss, he should have known.

Claire Meade attempted to soothe his guilt ridden conscience, "It's alright, Daniel. She did her best to hide it from you. How about we give her a call when work is done?"

The notion cheered up her youngest, and he also made plans to send for her favorite soup to be delivered to her home.

Claire Meade smiled warmly. It was so obvious what was between the two of them.

Although, she was going to wait to tell her son that Betty Suarez snored when she slept.

* * *

_Another Betty POV. Up next will be another set of 4 interactions between the Meades and Suarezes and then Betty/Daniel._

_Please review, _

_Grignard_


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm uploading these a little quicker so I can get to the Daniel/Betty part. Thank you always for the appreciative and insightful reviews. I'm glad everyone is enjoying them as much as I'm writing them._

* * *

Chapter VII

"Daniel! Daniel Meade, over here!"

A horde of paparazzi and enthusiastic photographers looking to score the picture of the year within a split second's notice eagerly crowded their way around the Meade playboy. He easily made his way out of the limo escorting his beautiful date towards the brightly lit tent.

A hand nervously played with the sleeve of her elegant gown.

"Stop it. You're doing fine."

"I've never done this before, and I know I wasn't your first choice for a date," the young Latina from Queens babbled nervously. The fancy dress, the subdued makeup, and the heartthrob on her arm were definitely surreal.

"That's true, but you're here now, so you might as well make the most of it."

It wouldn't be too difficult to do that. This party was all she could talk about after Daniel asked her to be his date.

With a firm and guiding hand, he led their way into the outdoor tent which housed Mode's newest endeavor: thanking the hospital for the care of Bradford Meade. Immediately he was whisked into a photo op with the director of the hospital; unfortunately his nervous date was dragged along too, much to her bewilderment. She remembered to smile and look confident, shedding her wrong side of the tracks persona.

"Mr. Meade, we'd like to thank you for your family's kind donation and your generosity for organizing this event for our hospital."

The young man shook the hospital administrator's hand cordially. It was always eerie hearing someone addressing him with that title. He had to stop himself from looking around, thinking someone was speaking to his nearby father. Daniel could tell the man before him wasn't just some fame seeking paper pusher. Betty's research had stated that he had ridden his way up from the very bottom, where he started as a general practitioner. Even from the man's high office, he didn't forget his humble origins. Daniel thought it was quite reminiscent of his endearing assistant.

After several reputation enhancing pictures, the photographers dispersed to take pictures of New York's social elite, leaving Daniel with a quiet moment with the representative from the hospital.

"We're sorry we couldn't do more for your father."

Daniel smiled sadly, "He didn't lead the healthiest lifestyle, sir. It was a miracle he didn't have a heart attack earlier. I'm glad the hospital treated him well enough so at least we could get the chance to say goodbye."

A feminine hand with manicured nails squeezed Daniel's arm reassuringly. The son had always felt guilty for not being present in the room when his father died. It was strange that the last person anyone would ever think of was in attendance for Bradford Meade's last words.

"We try to treat all of our patients with the best of care, regardless of whether they can pay us or not." The representative gestured to the mingling guests sipping on imported champagne. None of the families of his patients had ever rewarded the hospital to this extent. Each model and celebrity had paid a substantial sum to be present, and every penny was being donated to the hospital.

Daniel smiled in response, sensing a kind soul; a refreshing change in a life filled with artificial people and just as artificial emotions. The administrator, in return, could tell why models and starlets flocked to the handsome man's side. It was the companion, though, who really surprised him.

The tall, stunning, and tan skinned girl smiled broadly hearing the administrator's last statement. The administrator originally assumed she was one of the models often paraded around as eye candy, but there was something different about her. The young fashion editor made the introductions.

"Allow me to introduce my lovely companion, Miss Hilda Suarez. Her sister Betty is my personal assistant, and whose idea it was to repay the hospital with a fundraiser. Both the sisters owe a personal debt to your institution."

"Oh?" One of the hospital administrator's many regrets was that he no longer had the one-on-one experience of meeting with the patients and their families. This was indeed a fortuitous encounter.

"Yes, the hospital treated my father when he had his heart attack and quadruple bypass surgery. We're..." Hilda paused as tears gathered in her eyes. "We're so grateful. I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have my father in my life." She glanced over at Daniel who smiled softly. That they could even afford it was another miracle in itself.

Why one father survived and the other didn't was out of his hands. He didn't blame anyone however. In all honesty, Ignacio's natural instincts as a father were better than Bradford could ever dream to be. Daniel was grateful that Ignacio survived too, especially for the continued existence of his nightly reassuring phone conversations.

"Betty wasn't able to come. She's been fighting off a cold, but I thought that a Suarez could still thank the hospital, and witness the outcome of Betty's fine work," Daniel commented.

The administrator gratefully received Hilda's heartfelt thanks again, and the pair's farewells before the two were pulled away by the reporter for that gaudy fashion television channel, Pierre something. The subtle company of another's presence interrupted his observation.

"It's the wrong Suarez sister." The woman paused suddenly. "Not that she isn't a fine girl herself."

The man gave a curt nod to acknowledge his fashionably dressed acquaintance. He was quite familiar with this Meade. Her transformation had not gone unnoticed in the medical world. "It sounds like the right one is still on his mind."

Alexis Meade could only smile broadly as she pictured a different Suarez sister escorted on the arm of Daniel Meade.

* * *

_Honestly I tend to have a lot of Claire and Alexis because they're interchangeable with one another._

_There's more coming. Please review,_

_Grignard_


	8. Chapter 8

_New chapter up. I'm having trouble with one perspective viewpoint but I have the next few already written and will upload them as soon as I can._

* * *

Chapter VIII

Justin eyed the spinning silks and statuesque men and women who wore them. Such colors, such style! This was the center of the fashion world. Anything that graced these hallways was soon spread across Milan, Paris, and the entire world! Who needed study hall anyway?

"Justin Suarez!"

_Uh oh. Busted._

"And what, pray tell, are you doing here?"

"Umm, my book report?"

"Try again."

The young boy sheepishly trailed a line with his scuffed sneaker. "I just like it here better than school."

"Well, Justin, I'm sure you have heard that you at least have to have a college degree before you can even intern at Mode Magazine."

He nodded in response. Hilda Suarez had always lectured her son on going to college. Justin suspected that even though his mother was never the book learning type, his unexpected presence in her life pretty much closed that chapter for her.

The stern voice continued on, "Haven't you heard this lecture enough from your mother, you have to hear it from me too?"

Justin replied back cheekily, "Oh, you know you like it. When was the last time you lectured Alexis or Daniel to keep away from working here?"

Claire Meade had to agree with that one. Both her sons had never willingly wanted to work at the magazine corporation, especially alongside their father. Daniel had never even expected to set foot in the building much less inherit his father's reign until after Alex's sudden "death." She knew both sons had to be dragged kicking and screaming into the role. Perhaps Justin was right. It was nice lecturing someone to keep away from the magazine for once.

She gave him an unsympathetic look, attempting to maintain the façade of anger, and led him away towards Mode's grand entrance. "Now now. You may be right, but there is one thing that I can honestly say about my children." Claire paused choosing her words carefully. She had never been the world's greatest mother, but as sure as the botox on Wilhelmina's face, she would pledge that Justin Suarez would not fall into the same mistakes her family did.

"I wished that I'd allowed Alexis and Daniel to grow up with a childhood instead of grooming them to be Bradford's heir as quickly as possible."

It had seemed that one moment, she had two angelic boys, and the next time she looked up from her martini glass, they were all grown up and at each other's throats. Maybe if she took the time to foster their brotherhood rather than shuffling them off to boarding schools as quickly as possible, they would be closer, like a family should be.

"Why should I suffer through my childhood when I know what my future will be like already?" Justin glanced around the smooth sleek lines of the magazine's building already envisioning his place at one of the design tables.

"It's not always fun and games, Justin. How many times have you seen your Aunt Betty come home late at night?"

"That's true, and she's always talking about the boring research she has to do for the articles."

Claire Meade smiled glad she was getting through to the talented young man. "Besides, partying with models and celebrities isn't until you get to _my_ position."

"Oh don't worry. That's going to be sooner than you think." His confident smirk was so endearing, Claire dared not laugh at his presumption.

The pair made it outside to the hubbub that was the heart and soul of New York City. The Meade Matriarch still hadn't gotten used to the fact that she was able to walk freely without an escort. Her time spent in prison was an eye opener. All of the concepts she thought were important in her life before were actually meaningless, and what she neglected before needed to be nurtured now.

One young man in particular.

The matriarch gave a sideways glance from the corner of her eye towards the young Suarez boy. She could picture it, him dressed in a smart suit joyfully approving layouts and discussing the latest imported materials from Europe, provided that he stopped skipping school. Perhaps an enticement of a scholarship to New York's Fashion Institute would tempt him from truancy.

"I'm sure you will, and not to be cliché, but stay in school, Justin Suarez."

Before she could turn to go, it was with great surprise that she found herself suddenly engulfed in the arms of a still growing teenage boy. She didn't even think that Daniel and Alexis had ever hugged her in this fashion. Daniel had warned her once that the Suarezes were huggers, much to her blue blood and high societal shock and horror.

This wasn't so bad though. In fact, it was kind of nice.

"Thanks Mrs. Meade. I won't let you down." He pulled away from her. "And don't be too hard on yourself. You may have made some mistakes, but we all do. Daniel and Alexis should be glad to have you for a mom." With a jaunty spring in his step and one last wave, Justin made his way towards the subway to make his way back to the institution that was public school.

His awestruck companion could only stand there in the middle of the sidewalk in stunned silence. She shook her head, questioning if that had really just happened. Claire wandered back inside, only to encounter two bickering children.

"Mother! Tell Alexis that she can't use that spread for page 12 of the issue, I promised it for Katarina's article."

"Mother, Daniel's being a brat and only said that because he wants to get into her..."

"Language!" she remarked with a dry tone. She prepared herself to return to the peace and quiet (and secret stash of liquor) that was in her office when Justin's words of encouragement echoed back to her. Whirling around, she faced her squabbling children who stepped back in astonishment and fear.

"Daniel, no. You cannot lump an article in just because a writer flashed a flirtatious look towards you. Alexis, word your arguments based on logic and don't attack him personally; it weakens your argument."

The co-editors of Mode magazine stared blankly at the lecturing woman in front of them. Who was this person and what happened to their mother?

She turned to her youngest. "Daniel, stick to the layout that you put together with Betty." With one mention of his assistant, Daniel visibly calmed down and smiled. Claire gloated inside. All it took was his Betty's name to make Daniel stop being a foolish boy. A forward nobody from Queens had captured the eternal bachelor's heart. Her baby turned and rushed off to cancel the changes he had recklessly issued.

"Mom, that was impressive." Claire turned towards her daughter, still stunned by her maternal streak.

_Maybe Justin was right. Maybe there was hope for her yet._

* * *

_As always, much appreciation to all those who read my silly story. Please review._

_Grignard_


	9. Chapter 9

_I've written all of the points of views and will be uploading them within the next couple of weeks. Please enjoy. Many thanks again to those that have reviewed._

* * *

Chapter IX

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Alexis? Did something happen at work?" A dark head emerged from the kitchen, carefully wiping dirty hands upon a plain apron.

"No, no." A perfectly manicured hand, free of the calluses symbolizing physical labor, gently waved away worries. "Betty forgot 'The Book,' and they're all busy with getting the issue out by deadline, so I volunteered to pick it up."

"Ah, thank God. I was worried for a second. Betty usually hides The Book in her room so Justin won't find it."

Alexis Meade gave a wry smile. The first word out of a Meade's mouth if an unexpected visitor called would have been what was wrong with the magazine. Love and kindness was the norm and not the exception in _this_ household. She proceeded to obtain the Holy Grail of the fashion world, but her eye was distracted by the handmade knick knacks scattered around the kitchen. Each one was created by loving children gifted towards a beloved father and grandfather.

"This must feel like another world to you," her companion noted, gauging her lost look.

"Maybe because it is."

There were no butlers to open doors, no sleek and modern furniture tastefully positioned in spacious rooms. Everything was in disarray, the family members too busy supporting themselves and each other in their various occupations to keep the place tidy, but goodness knows they tried. With Alexis, a simple order to the maid would have left the household spotless. However, there were some benefits to the house in Queens. Reminders of the Suarezes' past in Mexico adorned the walls in simple landscape paintings. A hand decorated vase with silk flowers guarded one corner of the mantel, and a crocheted blanket was thrown on the back of the couch. In this household there was no open bottle of scotch constantly being diminished, or scathing silence interspaced with treacherous words zipping in the air. This house was full of love and joy.

Blue eyes met brown in sudden understanding. "This must have been what you felt like when you entered Mode for the first time."

A soft chuckle met her ears. "Yes, to give Betty her lunch. I felt like Alice in Wonderland. It's not often when even the female models are taller than I am."

"Well 'Alice,' the fashion industry is definitely another world, but Betty loves it there."

Frown lines creased a dark face already lined and weathered with age. Alexis had touched upon something that had been troubling a normally serene soul.

"Betty almost got eaten alive there. Her stubbornness is the only thing that got her through it."

"You wished that she never set foot in Mode Magazine."

"Half of me wished that she would have settled down with Walter, taken the safer route."

"Oh? Stuck in Queens with a husband in a minimum wage job? Taking care of a houseful of kids?"

"It's not so bad." Such was life across the tracks.

"But it's not for Betty. She took a chance to be who she wanted to be."

Her companion nodded knowingly. Betty was too much of a firecracker to be contained. Instead of a bright and shining star, she would have been a dying ember, glowing faintly until at last her tenacity was extinguished into the dark. A dark eyebrow rose in acknowledgement, "But I guess you would know."

Alexis colored faintly. Life had been difficult for the most part under Bradford Meade's reign. She had been trapped in a man's body, slowly suffocating under the responsibilities and façade of her regimented life. It was through her own courage that allowed her to take the leap to turn into her true self. She had never realized how much Betty was risking by even applying for the personal assistant job. It was expected for woman in her neighborhood to just settle down and raise a family. No job required.

"But you're glad now, for Betty. That she did what she did. You're... proud of her." Alexis ventured timidly, a complete opposite of her assertive personality.

Her audience smiled clear evidence of the answer lighting up his entire face. The smile fell off however, upon seeing Alexis's hungry look. This was not the only Meade starving for parental attention.

If this was how the rich and famous treated their children, "Alice" wanted no part of the lifestyle. If Betty got too involved in this life, well, now was the time to address it.

"I am proud of Betty, but I'm still her father." Ignacio Suarez stated. Even though his daughter was an adult, she would always be his baby. She was entranced by this alien world, but he could never understand it, and when he didn't understand, he would find an answer straight from the source. "I'm sure you can see what's between Betty and Daniel."

Alexis made a word of protest, but Ignacio cut her off. "Don't try and deny it. Everyone can clearly see what's between the two of them." He made a momentary pause, "Well, except the two of them, of course."

A beautiful smile graced her lips. There was something obliviously between the pair for some time now.

"But I fear for her. How can I protect Betty from a world I don't even understand?" Ignacio sighed and, as it was in his nature, he puttered around the kitchen setting nervous hands busy cooking. He reached for a tried and true recipe he and Rosa always used to soothe their troubled worries.

Alexis watched his hands as he set a saucepan upon the stove. Now it was the elder Meade sibling's turn to frown. What could she say? She knew well the dangers of what could happen to Betty, what had already happened to her own family. Wait, maybe that was it. Maybe she could do this.

"Ignacio, how did you teach Betty and Hilda not to touch a hot stove?"

The older man's head swiveled towards hers in confusion. "What?" At Alexis' pointed look, he answered her question, though he did not fully understand. His hands continued to mix ingredients automatically as he turned his mind back to the past. "With Hilda, I only needed to tell her that the stove was hot, and not to touch it when it was on. She listened to me." He gave a wry chuckle. "Of course that only went so far. Santos and Justin are evidence of that."

Alexis gave a lighthearted laugh. Girls and bad boys were an inevitable combination. She probably bedded a few airheads as "bad boy Alex," and now she was attracted to them. What a strange world.

"Betty of course, had to touch the hot stove, and once she knew the consequences and we patched her up, she never touched another one again. She always had to test her boundaries and get hurt though."

The pretty Meade nodded sagely. "Well, think of us like Betty. We Meades have always touched the hot stove because no one told us we couldn't."

And it was true. Committing affairs, insider trading, backstabbing one's own family, no one ever told the rich and famous they couldn't do that. Everyone turned a blind eye until they went a step too far and the Meade family nearly fractured into broken pieces. That was until Betty began pushing back, making them what they should be, what they could be, putting them back together.

She rested an unblemished hand against his worn ones. "We can tell her not to touch the hot stove because the Meades have been through practically everything the world can throw at us. Hopefully she'll listen to what we've experienced but when she gets into trouble (and you know she will), we can patch her up together."

Ignacio considered her suggestion placing his eyes upon their joined hands. The Meades and the Suarezes taking care of Betty together? They all loved the girl, that was for certain, but surely all of Betty's problems were caused by the Meades! It would be easier to be rid of them all. He slipped his hand from beneath hers, putting the finishing touches upon the liquid. He poured his concoction into two mugs.

Yes, by getting rid of the Meades, he would be rid of Betty's problems, but he would be rid of her happiness too. Ignacio Suarez would never do that to his daughter, no matter how much pain it might bring. He would trust this family to guide him through Wonderland.

"Thank you Alexis. That makes me feel better about her and Daniel." He gave her a genuine smile. "Now we'll just have to see how long it takes them to realize it." The elder man handed her a steaming cup, "Here, take this with you."

He turned back to his own, and with a stammering voice, he proposed, "You know that Daniel and I talk sometimes. If you ever need an ear, I'm always here to listen. The house is too quiet sometimes."

Alexis smelled the sweetness emanating from the liquid, hot chocolate.

She mentally counted the calories in this one small mug.

She thought of the ridicule everyone had for "Ugly Betty" and her strange family.

She counted how long she would have to run to burn off the fat from the drink.

She imagined what the tabloids would say if they found out she was taking advice from a former cook.

Alexis took a sip of the sweet beverage. It tasted of cinnamon, chocolate, acceptance, and love.

"Thank you Ignacio. I'll be happy to take you up on your offer."

* * *

_Please review,_

_Grignard_


	10. Chapter 10

_A slightly longer chapter than usual._

* * *

Chapter X

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"If you're going to hurl at least do it out the window and not on me."

"Ha ha."

Daniel Meade took a couple of deep cleansing breaths trying to overcome the panicking feeling inside him. He felt absolutely ridiculous. Who had talked him into this?

A dark head looked outside the window calmly observing the passing trees and houses.

Ah, that's right. A certain Suarez-who-shall-not-be-named had ambushed him early Sunday morning. How the intruder had got to his apartment, Daniel had no idea.

He glared at his impromptu alarm clock now turned guide, "Is this really going to do anything?"

"It'll give you peace of mind. I thought so."

Daniel nodded knowingly. It was true, not too long ago that what had befallen Daniel had also affected his normally loquacious companion. He knew he was not the only one in the world who suffered so. The older man looked sideways at the figure that still stared out the window. It was eerie seeing such a subdued Suarez. They normally were so vivacious, so full of life and joy. Compared to the Meades, the two families were as similar as night and day, but sometimes, when dusk and dawn fell upon the world, they found small things in common - small but life changing qualities, to be sure.

The car slowly pulled up to their destination. Stately trees and marble stonework dotted the landscape, one of the few spots of green, besides Central Park, in New York. Though the car had come to a complete stop, the youngest Meade made no move to step out of the plush black interior.

"Daniel?" a soft voice queried.

"I don't know what to do. What do I even say?"

"Whatever comes from the heart, what you always wanted to say to him."

"You mean how controlling he was and how he wanted me to be the splitting image of him? How much he hurt me, my mother, our entire family?" Daniel's fists tensed, fingernails digging painfully into nervous palms.

A grimace appeared on the Suarez that had been the instigator to this farce. "You should probably leave him and his memory behind you, never to be thought of again. He deserved it." The thought seemed to be more reflected internally than towards anyone else.

Daniel paused at that off-hand suggestion, embracing and dismissing the notion at the same time. His entire being wished to banish his father's memory as his colleague suggested, but in the depths of his soul he never wanted to go to that extreme. Bradford Meade was and always will be his father.

His companion, seemingly reading his mind, continued on, "He was still your father though, and no matter how much you try to deny it, you'll always love him, despite how much of a scumbag he was." A dark head leaned in close to his. "Tell him so that so _you_ can heal."

Dark eyes closed in contemplation. _That _was the gist of it wasn't it? It was about him, Daniel Meade, not his father. It always was. Love and hatred warred in a troubled heart, unsure to forgive now that the man was out of reach or to hold it against him forever.

The young magazine mogul took another breath, and with the courage he never knew he possessed opened the door.

"Don't forget these." A small hand placed a tasteful arrangement of babies' breath and roses into Daniel's larger ones. He stared momentarily at the dark digits, connected to a figure that looked upon him with such trust and pride.

He wouldn't let anyone with such faith in him down, not ever again.

Within a few quick strides, Daniel made it to his target. Cold, and unyielding stone greeted him, as the man would have in real life.

Bradford Meade

1933- 2007

Beloved Husband and Father

Daniel's bravado faltered as he stared at his father's tombstone. This was his first time visiting after the funeral itself. That day had passed as a blur, accepting false condolences and wishing against everything that he could just go home, crawl under the covers, and never wake up again. Luckily he had Betty to make sure he had a reason to get up in the morning. After overcoming their trust issues and her career crisis, she held down the fort at MODE magazine, gracefully diverting calls from heartless reporters, and offering the Meades privacy as they mourned. Ignacio had of course offered food. They must have known what it was like when Rosa Suarez died. He glanced back at the town car. _That _Suarez though, that one was the only person who really knew what he was going through.

He cleared his throat nervously finally addressing his unseen audience. "Hey Dad, it's me Daniel. I'm sorry that I haven't been by earlier. The magazine's been doing well and our readership's increased by a couple of percent."

The youngest Meade frowned at his idiotic statements. It sounded like a board meeting than a son speaking to his deceased father. Betty had said once during a soul-baring moment that she had always felt that her Mother's presence was still around her, watching out for her and her family. The Suarezes always gave good advice, and Daniel found his life turning for the better whenever he listened to them. He decided to take the most recent suggestion from his "guide," to speak from the heart.

"I've been terrified with you gone. All my life, it was always Alex that was going to take over the company. I just had to keep out of trouble and not sully the Meade name." He gave a wry chuckle, "You know how well I did that."

His eyes traced the golden lettering of his father's name. "Then all of a sudden Alex's gone and all you have left is me, the spare Meade son. You never wanted me for the job, and I never wanted it in the first place. We were a perfect match." Daniel paused letting his anger and disappointment rise and crest in a wave within him. Breathing out, he let it dissipate and slowly gathered his thoughts for his next revelation.

"You cheated on Mom, you suffocated Alex so much that he had to fake his own death, and you forced me into a life I was never suited for! But I thank whatever deity is up there that you did the one good and smart decision in your life: hiring Betty Suarez as my assistant. She has not only managed to turn my life around, but that of Alexis' and Mom too."

He stared up at a nearby blossoming tree, leaves rustling in the light breeze. "Her and her entire family. They've made such a difference. I don't see how they do it. I see the way they interact, and they just make being happy seem so natural."

His eyes widened with a wistful thought. "I want that in my life."

And there was one person he could see it with.

Who better to weather the storm that was Daniel Meade's life than the girl who helped fix it in the first place? All the other women- models, secretaries, fashion editors, paled in comparison to Betty Suarez. Betty Suarez, with her outrageous braces, loud clothes, and unattractive glasses, but with a heart more beautiful than all of them put together.

He chuckled quietly. When did he get so poetic?

"Just give me a sign Dad. I could have sworn I heard your voice that night back when I was so terrified I sought guidance in your office. Anyone would have thought I was crazy but Betty believed me. She always believes in me. Give me a sign that shows that she and I are even possible."

Daniel waited staring at the block of marble that represented his father's last resting place.

Nothing.

He sighed. He and Betty were an impossibility. What was he thinking? Why would he ever hope that she would choose him? Let her find love and happiness with another. She deserved that at least for dealing with him. It seemed like vapid model airheads were to be his destiny.

The saddened man knelt down to make his floral offering, placing the roses at the base of the tombstone. Bowing his head, he surmised there was nothing out there, in this life or the next.

As he left his bouquet of roses, a soft fluttering of movement brushed against his fingers. Daniel froze, completely immobile in his kneeling position. A single, orange monarch butterfly hovered an inch above his trembling digit. A single heartbeat, an unreleased breath, it landed, walking to the very tip of his finger.

Betty had been dressed as a butterfly for her first Halloween at Mode. Due to Amanda and Marc's subterfuge, she was the only one in costume but her stubbornness, pride, and pure "Bettyness" prevented her from changing outfits then and there. Still, she looked so adorable that day with her bent wire antennas and fake purple wings. She had been trying her best to impress Henry, that nerdy accountant, and despite the day ending in disaster, she maintained a smile throughout. Daniel felt that as much as she metamorphosed into a confident, beautiful woman and writer, she still was Betty, truly one-of-a-kind, all the way.

He glanced at the delicate insect at his finger. Was this the sign Daniel was asking for?

After a few wing beats, the butterfly leapt off for the wide, blue expanse. Daniel watched it hover, until another joined its airborne dance. The pair bumped into each other, hurtling back a few feet before rejoining as a matched duo, off into the unknown horizon.

He let the imagery sink into his mind, calming his downtrodden spirit. Yes, it could have been a coincidence, and that the others at MODE would ridicule him for trusting in such a mundane vision, but he believed it was a message from his father.

_Take a chance. Trust in love. I'm proud of you._

Daniel let his fingers run across their shared surname.

"Thanks Dad."

With a spring to his step and a new upbeat outlook, the young Meade traveled the distance back to the town car. He could see his companion patiently waiting, and Daniel was grateful for the sudden and unexpected push to visit the cemetery.

"Did it help?"

Daniel smiled warmly at his friend, "You were right. It really did help. I got a very important question answered." He gave a glance around the marble headstones realizing he wished to repay his guide for everything he'd done. "Do you... do you want to visit your dad?"

"Yeah Daniel. I'd like that. It is Father's Day, after all."

The duo retreated back into the air conditioned car, the two submerging into contemplative silence as they made another journey. Daniel was still reeling from his revelation while his companion geared himself for what was to be his own.

They reached their second destination and this time it was Daniel's turn to wait patiently. He was glad too to be afforded a moment to gather his thoughts. Luckily his guide had not pressed to know what the young editor had said to his father's gravestone, anyone else would have, but this Suarez knew when to question and when to back off.

The tall, lanky figure soon appeared back into Daniel's eyesight, with evidence of tears in dark brown eyes. Affectionately and with a hidden instinct he never knew he possessed, the taller man gathered the other into strong, comforting arms, letting the onset of emotions slowly bleed away. He was surprised to find his own tears falling down his face. There were a few others he could show this side of him, his family not included in this auspicious tier.

"Did it help, Justin?"

The young man gave a watery laugh at the echoed words.

"I just need a minute." Justin Suarez never knew his father, Santos, and just when their reassembled family was looking promising, cruel fate had decided to end the newly made connection.

Daniel allowed the youngest Suarez to gain his composure back. As with the benefits of youth, it took little time. The young man gave a beaming smile Daniel was so used to seeing of him and cheekily said. "Come on. Let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

_Now that was more reminiscent of a growing teenage boy._

"I know the perfect place, but let's invite your grandfather."

"Grandpa? Why?"

Daniel gave a small, embarrassed shrug. "It's Father's Day."

Justin Suarez thought for a moment. The man he knew as his grandfather had in fact raised him as a father would, stern but kind, strict and fair. Along with his mom _and_ his aunt, who could be as lucky as him to have such a wonderful family? He gave a sideways glance towards Daniel. His Grandpa too had taken the MODE editor under his wing, giving him the same guidance as he gave Justin, and the young Meade truly felt grateful for it.

"Of course, let's invite Grandpa."

It was only fitting that on this day they included the man who was father to them both.

* * *

_It's amusing how this was supposed to be a one-shot with hints of a Betty and Daniel pairing. Now it's a full on AU romance, with family has the supporting cast, of course. If anyone wants to correct what's actually on the tombstone, please do. I've never actually watched the episode, or anything past the first season._

_Please review,_

_Grignard_


	11. Chapter 11

_Another new chapter. Thank you Betty the Bonita, Agentcaroline, readingfrenzy, and ptime for your multiple reviews, and all those who have reviewed my earlier chapters._

* * *

Chapter XI

The setting sun served as a picturesque setting for a longed looked for day. The invitees and hosts alike counted down the minutes until they would meet up for the anticipated Suarez-Meade dinner, a meeting between the families for once without coincidence, subterfuge, or secrecy.

Subtle and amused glances were thrown every which way. Alexis and Justin thought no one knew of their basketball practices but Hilda, as the younger boy's mother, knew each and every one of his doings, good and bad. Most mothers would have been wary of Alexis, formerly known as Alex, but she knew how well the pretty blonde had listened to her son, when he was too embarrassed reveal his thoughts to his own mother. Ignacio, in humor, had given Daniel a friendly lecture on Hilda's curfew, much to the grown woman's chagrin the night of the charity fundraiser. They all knew it was only a friendly invitation; nothing would come of it but a good night of beautiful faces and fun entertainment. Claire had personally helped Hilda find a dress and a hair stylist, and conveyed her hope in using the dinner invitation to thank Ignacio for his nightly phone calls with Daniel.

Now enclosed within the happy home, the various Meades and Suarezes scattered to every corner of the comfortable house in Queens. A lone figure wandered the living room as the fading light scattered golden reflections across the room, transforming the aged house into a resemblance of what was commonly found within the wealthy elite mansions.

No, not gold. It was copper, or at least a cheap enough substance to masquerade itself as copper. An award for first place in the tri-borough literature analysis contest was proudly displayed upon the living room wall. There were various trophies and paper certificates filled with similar praise. Sharp blue colored eyes raked over the surface. It wasn't only Ignacio's youngest daughter's accolades resting in the place of honor. There were a few with Hilda and even Justin Suarez's name. Betty was the dominant name however.

"We just called Betty, she and Daniel should be here soon." Bright red lipstick outlined an ecstatic smile. An equally beautiful one was returned with complete reassurance. They all knew what today meant.

The most looked for guest and host had been nowhere to be found. There had been a problem at the magazine, something about The Book, spilled margaritas, an overexcited dog, and a severely contrite Marc and Amanda. This left Daniel and Betty to clean up the mess. Luckily, they had a backup and would only end up being a few minutes late to the event.

This gave plenty of time for the remaining Meades and Suarezes to talk about when the two would realize their feelings.

"Do you think that tonight's the night?" a low voice asked. Calm eyes continued to survey the tributes lined in haphazard order.

The lone Latina nodded knowingly. It appeared that Daniel was taking action. Betty had come to her one day, in a frazzled manner, exclaiming at how attentive the youngest Meade was acting towards her.

UBUBUBUBUB

"_I mean, he brings _me_ coffee in the morning and asks how my night was. It used to be that I was the one to bring a cup to him, after he finally dragged himself out of the nearest model's bed. Speaking of which, he hasn't had a "date" in almost six months!"_

"_That's so weird that you know that Betty. Ay! But why are you shocked? There's something that's been between you two for ages. Just go for it!"_

UBUBUBUBUB

"Daniel seemed to have an epiphany on Father's Day," Hilda Suarez chatted excitedly. She always was a sucker for romances and not even the most dramatic telenovellas portrayed the emotional link that was sizzling between Daniel and his "ordinary" personal assistant.

That revelation had been personally guaranteed by Ignacio's own eyes. When the youngest Suarez and Meade sons greeted him with a fantastic Father's Day lunch, the elder man hadn't asked what had occurred between the youths. All he knew was that was when Daniel seemed to decide what his goal was in life, and it certainly didn't involve running a magazine.

Said goal was bewildered with the newfound attention.

"She thinks Daniel's hopped up on pills again."

Hilda's companion frowned with that comment. It had been a painful time when those horrid drugs surfaced, back when vengeance and blood ruled all. No one ever expected that his would be spilt. Forgiveness had taken long in coming.

The Latina spoke again, "Well I'm glad someone's finally making a move. I'd thought we'd have to lock them in a closet or something."

Her cohort gave a musical laugh, picturing Betty and Daniel hollering themselves hoarse after being trapped until they finally admitted their feelings for each other.

"You would think..." Hilda's voice faltered for a moment, all humor trailing off.

Long, dexterous hands laid a comforting touch against a tanned arm. "You would think they'd be free to confess to each other," the other voice concluded.

Hilda nodded slowly. She touched trembling fingertips against her ruby red lips. "But they can't, because they're too busy being responsible, working a demanding job, and supporting their family."

"A burden that should have never been placed on their shoulders in the first place."

Hilda breathed a sigh of relief. She had been carrying this thought around with her for a long time. As the eldest child, she was supposed to carry the hopes and dreams of the family along with its burdens. The eldest Suarez daughter was supposed to be the first to go to college, the first to escape a dull borough neighborhood, the first to make something of their life. She had failed in all three.

"I've disappointed everyone while Betty always succeeded."

The younger Suarez daughter managed to eke out a college degree, and obtain a prestigious position in one of New York's most trendy fashion magazines. Even the most well connected applicants had never made it as far as the strange poncho wearing woman did! It may have been luck but still, with Betty's help, a failing magazine flourished into popularity, winning even more accolades to add to her numerous collection, along with the heart of the editor himself.

Cinderella, eat your heart out. That girl didn't need a fairy godmother.

So what happens to the ugly stepsister? Would she always be doomed to failure?

"I graduated from one of the most elite colleges, got handed the editorial position of the trendiest magazine in New York, and had the choice of any girl who was within winking distance."

Hilda's nose crinkled in concentration, "And yet, you weren't happy."

"Did faking my death tip you off, or was it trying to hire a hitman to cut the brakes on my Father's towncar?"

This time it was Hilda's turn to comfort Alexis Meade. "When I wanted to rebel, I stayed out all night with Santos. I guess being a Meade, you had to take more drastic actions."

"Well now Daniel's the one with all of the burden of handling MODE Magazine. It wasn't his responsibility in the first place. It was mine!" The beautiful blonde turned an exasperated face away in despair.

"And look how it turned out. He successfully turned MODE around to one of the highest rated businesses, he actually likes coming into work to contribute ideas, he's stopped sleeping around, and..." Hilda gave a moment's pause, "and he and Betty are going to live happily ever after."

Alexis gave a wry grin. "They really are, aren't they?" She turned her now serene eyes towards Hilda's dark ones. She spoke slowly, reasoning through her tumultuous thoughts. "I may have left him all of the problems of the magazine, and our family, but he's made the best of it. He made them better, and as a result he even made himself into a better man."

The older Suarez daughter struggled to accept the realization, "We screwed up, but it turned out for the best. Think of what would have happened without us." A feeling of revulsion passed through her, "Betty staying home to take care of Papi, and she would have ended up married to Walter or something."

"And Daniel would be trying to occupy every model's bed in New York City. They picked up the slack for us and all we can do is support them as much as we can, even if it means locking them in a closet."

Both women laughed with delight and a newfound relief. In the past, they were not reliable to their families, but with the future looming bright and beautiful, each one could ensure that their respective little sibling would be happy and loved.

Especially with each other.

* * *

_Two more chapters to go. I enjoy writing these as much as I hope you all enjoy reading them._

_Grignard_


	12. Chapter 12

_Life, so crazy busy. Almost done!_

* * *

Chapter XII

"Are Betty and Daniel here yet?"

"They're on their way."

A lovely spray of flowers decorated the worn kitchen table. Typically seating four, the Suarezes found it was easy to accommodate the trio of Meades for dinner, and just as easy to accommodate them in their lives. Happy chatter drifted in from the living room, where Alexis and Hilda exchanged beauty tips arm-in-arm, interrupted occasionally by Justin. Ignacio bustled in serving pretzel and nuts as a pre-dinner snack. Everyone was anticipating the arrival of the missing members of the group, and for reasons other than getting dinner underway.

Claire Meade looked around the kitchen, similarly in the way her own daughter had gazed on her first visit to the residence. Technically, it was Claire's second visit to the Suarezes though she wasn't sure if the breaking and entering counted for her first. The Matriarch gave a glance towards a stacked pile of plates and silverware on the worn kitchen table. They weren't of the best quality, but to the Queens' quartet, it must have been the family's fine china, used only for the most special of occasions. Automatically her hands reached for them, arranging the set in prefect placement.

_Plates in the middle, glasses to the upper right, forks to the left, knives to the right..._

Her careful eyes scanned the overall look, positioning the centerpiece to its exact middle location. Setting the proper table setting she could do, raising a proper family, on the other hand, was something completely foreign to her.

"Ay! Mrs. Meade, you didn't have to do that. You're our guest." Wide panicked eyes looked around in an embarrassed, reddening face.

She waved off the protests delicately. "It was no trouble at all. In fact, I haven't done this in ages."

Claire's mind wandered to the last time she and her children had sat down at home together to eat as a family. Sure, they had gone out for meals, including one memorable brunch she remembered when Alexis had realized that Betty was in love with Daniel. It didn't take very long to spot the very same emotions lingering within her baby boy.

A mother always knows.

"You like to keep busy, don't you?"

Claire was taken aback by the question. It was just second nature to her to never remain idle.

_Idle hands are the devil's tools._

It was a saying she had heard long ago and didn't they always have a grain a truth to them? Though her husband had a mighty corporate empire to run, after its success, his slowly growing boredom led to an involvement with that devil of a woman, Fey Sommers. Idle hands had also led Daniel astray until Betty came into his life. Her baby boy had found a new purpose with the last thing he had ever wanted, and the only thing that tied him to his father: running MODE magazine.

_Oh Bradford._

"It helps to keep the loneliness away," she whispered. Even though she had her children nearby, her house will still big and empty. At least the Suarezes had each other for company.

A sympathetic look was sent her way. "I know how that feels, trying anything and everything to replace that void in your life, even driving your children crazy."

Claire winced. She did drive Alexis and Daniel crazy the first few weeks after her husband's death. However, she soon found an outlet. She had always wanted to see how it was to run her own magazine, and thus _Hot Flash_ was born.

It was still a little lonely.

Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, acceptance. Those were the stages of grief, but what did the books ever say about dealing about loneliness?

"With Hilda, it was the complete opposite. She wanted to be alone. When Santos died, we made sure to check on Hilda every hour until the worst was over. It still took two weeks for her to even get out of her room." Her companion looked very small and shrunken in the kitchen chair.

Claire agreed with remorse. It was a pity a girl half her age suffered through the same pain and heartbreak.

"We only want the best for our children. To protect them from any harm, but we can't." Claire thought back to the old fable. A woman searched everywhere for a cure for her grief. The wise sage said that if she could find a household who had not experienced the same pain she had, then she would find contentment. Everywhere she searched, but every household had encountered death. She was not alone.

_Not alone..._

Her eyes blazed, her chin lifted. No, no, they were never alone. Even though she couldn't protect her family from harm, she could surround them with good influences. Now that the two families had found each other, she would do her best to keep the connection. It was the best thing that had ever happened to them.

"I wanted to thank you, for speaking to Daniel. You've really been like a father to him."

"I mean no disrespect to Mr. Meade's memory, Mrs. Meade," Ignacio ventured.

Claire met his worried eyes with her own warm ones. "Daniel needed someone to talk to, and you were lonely."

"Yes." The Matriarch had echoed the words he had spoken to Alexis. Even though the elder Suarez had his children with him, they all had work or school to attend, and so the days were spent puttering around the house, with every corner containing a memory of his dear departed wife.

Maybe she could find a solution.

"Mr. Suarez, I can set a dinner table, but I can barely boil water. Judging from the smell coming from the oven, I can tell you are a wonderful cook."

"Please Mrs. Meade. Call me Ignacio. You are asking for lessons?"

"Yes, I have a kitchen that's rarely used." She gave a thoughtful pause. "Call me Claire. I figure I should at least know some basics."

"I'd love to teach you, Mrs. – I mean, Claire." The elder man gave a beautiful smile. It would be nice to get out of the house every once in a while, and to spend time with one of the wealthiest families in New York with a state-of-the-art kitchen? An added bonus.

"Ay! Betty and Daniel are here!" Hilda Suarez's strident voice drifted into the kitchen.

Ignacio rushed to greet them. Claire rose slowly, lingering before the empty dishes.

She figured she should learn in case she had to baby-sit her future grandchildren.

* * *

_A little weak, but maybe the last chapter will make up for it._

_Please review, Grignard_


	13. Chapter 13

_Last chapter! I am sincerely grateful to all those who have continued to read this, even with the sporadic updates. Originally a one-shot, but I was inspired by reviewers to continue on. Thank you and happy reading._

* * *

Chapter XIII

"Mr. Meade!"

Betty hated to call him that, but it was the only way to get his attention sometimes.

She glared at him, and in response, an equally pair of bemused brown eyes gazed back on her.

The young woman fought to maintain her sternness. It was like he knew that expression would make her soften! "Don't look at me like that. This is a very special occasion, and we are going to be scrutinized by every single person in that room." She leaned closer until her nose bumped against his, "So, this means, we are going to be on our best behavior."

The pretty Latina paced around the room with crossed arms, her fashionable dress swirling around her knees delicately. Talking always seemed to help in these situations. Whether if it was for her sake and his, Betty was never sure.

"This is going to be a very important night, but do you know what one of my most memorable nights was? It was when we were trying to get The Book finalized for publication on the same night we managed to get everyone to attend one of Papi's dinners."

_Everyone just seemed to be drawn to one another..._

UBUBUBUBUB

"Yes Hilda, it didn't turn out too badly. Luckily we had a backup copy of The Book on one of the drives. Daniel and I will be home in about 20 minutes."

Something stirred within her about saying such a domestic statement about her and the handsome editor-in-chief. Oh she knew he was a head turner, with his endearing smile, bright eyes, and boyish dimples. She'd seen him clothed in everything from svelte Armani suits to dressed down in ratty t-shirts and jeans. He was devilishly attractive no matter what he wore, and he knew it too. She, like hundreds of other women who encountered him, had always had a slight crush on him. This, of course, was firmly demolished from his inital treatment of her, but slowly over the years, that thing with feathers began to flutter in her heart.

So why was he spending so much time with her, Ugly Betty?

She knew that with the responsibility of The Book, the pair had many late nights working on the latest issue of MODE magazine, and that involved impromptu dinners. One night, Betty took him out for beer and pizza in one of the many Ray's littered around New York City. Daniel, in turn, took her to eat sushi, and quietly whispered in her ear which to avoid and what wasabi actually was. It was certainly a much better experience than the last time she had tried the unique delicacy with Henry, or maybe it was because of a certain bachelor being so near in proximity to her?

Betty shook her errant thoughts out of her head, and walked back into Daniel's office to inform him that their families knew they were done putting out the latest fire with the magazine. She loved her family, crazy as they could be, and she was growing to love the Meades. Surprisingly, the elite family had been welcoming her into their personal and professional lives more and more. Betty had had several lunches with Claire privately, and even been loaned out to be Alexis' assistant while Daniel was out of town checking up on MODE's UK branch. She smiled with a metal filled mouth. Alexis was prepared to double her salary in order to keep her, but Betty would never leave Daniel. He needed her too much.

She needed him just as much too.

Without Daniel, Betty had fallen into Wilhelmina's clutches. She shuddered to think how manipulative that witch was, and her family wasn't the one that Wilhelmina had a personal vendetta against! To think how long the Meades had to endure her. It was another reason the Queens bred girl would never abandon them.

As she reached Daniel's office, her breath caught in her throat. With a swish of her dark hair, Betty could see that her employer had settled his long frame back against his leather desk chair dead asleep to the world. His deep breaths were an indication of how easily he could sleep almost anywhere, a most useful trait to a jealous Betty. The poor girl either had to have a bed, or be very ill (as evidenced by falling asleep on Claire once, oh the horror!).

Why was he being so attentive to her? Ever since Father's Day, he had been most interested in her day-to-day life. Besides giving her coffee in the mornings, just the way she liked it, he asked about her day, if she was happy with what she was doing. He preempted many of Amanda and Marc's pranks on her, even managing to pull a few on them. Daniel had glared at Gio every moment the sandwich boy was here, and finally just ordered a new catering service despite the many protests by the MODE employees.

"_We needed a cheaper catering company. Besides, we spoil them too much Betty."_

No, no. If anyone was being spoiled it was her, and she couldn't help but loved being treated this way. After so long taking care of everyone else, it was nice being pampered. Plus, coming from Daniel, his actions were sweet, even his clumsy ones. They sometimes reminded Betty of when a young boy courted his crush. Betty froze in mid thought. He _was_ courting her, wasn't he?

_Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh._

Did she have any of the "symptoms" of loving him back though? No butterflies in her stomach, no sweaty palms, no increased heart rate. Could she love him back?

Perhaps a sign was needed.

Inching forward, she stood barely a hand's width away from him. With him slumbering in his chair, their usual height difference disappeared. When they were walking together, she often found herself having to crane her neck to look upon him. He appeared so calm and relaxed now. No worry lines on his forehead, no frown on his face, only a restful peace. The scent of his cologne lingered pleasantly in her nose.

Betty Suarez acted quickly before she lost her nerve. She took the metaphorical (and literal) leap, and pressed her lips against his slightly parted ones.

It was soft, warm, and so very, very wonderful.

She jerked back stifling a gasp with both hands. There weren't butterflies, but a veritable herd of horses thundering inside her. Her heart felt as if it was beating a mile a minute, and yup, that was definitely sweaty hands. She'd have to warn Daniel if he ever wanted to hold her hand...

Wait a minute! What was she thinking? She and Daniel were _never_ going to happen. He would be the laughingstock of the corporation, and think of what the media would say when they found out! _Daniel and the Ugly One. _Betty rushed downstairs to make sure the town car would be arriving, never noticing a pair of brown eyes watching her go.

D&B D&B D&B D&B D&B

"Daniel, the car will be here in five..."

With a squeak her words were cut off as a tall, lean body pressed her against the wall.

"Daniel!" Betty spluttered. "What are you doing?"

He trapped her against the smooth surface, pinning her with strong arms on either side of her waist. She raised small hands flat against his chest in alarm. Whether to stop him or pull him closer, she couldn't quite make up her mind.

"Betty," he murmured. "If you're going to kiss me, make sure I'm awake next time."

_Daniel wasn't sleeping? He was awake the whole time?!_

"Are you awake now?"

Betty groaned as the words escaped her mouth. Her mind felt as if it had been reduced to mush, his nearness was so intoxicating. She couldn't think straight, and obviously it made her say crazy things. It made her want crazy things, like for him to kiss her.

Daniel eyebrows shot up, seemingly reading her thoughts, and he leaned even closer his mouth nearly brushing against hers with every softly spoken word.

"Yes, I'm awake now," he affirmed with a small smirk. He stopped, letting the small distance between them be her decision. He had made his intentions very clear. Hilda herself had told him that Betty knew about his little acts of devotion, but it wasn't until this very moment that the spectacled girl had realized just how serious his intentions were.

His beautiful assistant flexed her fingertips against his chest, no doubt feeling his heart beating rapidly. Betty weighed the pros and cons mentally, but all thoughts faded away from the searching look in his eyes.

_Just go for it, Betty!_ Hilda's words echoed back to her as she slowly closed the gap between her and Daniel, obliterating the notion that they were just friends. They hadn't been "just friends" for a while now. Each knew their most intimate secrets, their innermost thoughts and feelings. It was time to make it official.

A sharp ringing of a cell phone jerked them both apart. Daniel sighed as he answered. His eyes conveyed, 'This isn't over' as he spoke thanking the driver, informing him they'd be right down. He shrugged on his wool coat, and with a firm hand on the small of her back, he led them downstairs.

D&B D&B D&B D&B D&B

"Ay! Betty and Daniel are here!"

Hilda Suarez enthusiastically greeted the late arrivals, while Ignacio followed at a more sedate pace. Daniel pecked his sister Alexis on the cheek, and warmly hugged his mother as she left the kitchen.

Claire Meade gave him a probing look as she held onto one of his larger hands. He was practically vibrating with excitement.

Dinner went well, and Ignacio's cooking was proclaimed the best they've ever tasted. Sipping their after dinner coffees, everyone spoke gaily, and tried not to attack the younger couple with questions. Things were not quite settled yet, therefore any action on their part could wreck the whole affair. Betty had scurried as far away from Daniel as she could, immediately chatting with Justin, while Daniel seemed quiet as he ate, but there were unobstructed looks that passed between them.

Justin had been merrily regaling the crowd with another one of his antics at school, when all of a sudden he paused, "Where's Daniel and Aunt Betty?"

All of the remaining adults peered around the room. Indeed, the pair had disappeared. The group shrugged and hoped they would come back, eventually with good news.

UBUBUBUBUB

A soft noise made Betty stop in her storytelling, and with a practiced ease, the pretty Latina ran a slim finger down his cheek, calming him with a soft touch. She smiled quietly and looked down into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Girls were already flocking to him just like before with the rest of the male Meades in his bloodline.

"Oh, you're going to be a heart-throb, aren't you?" She stuck out her tongue at him, making him laugh. "Now where was I?"

UBUBUBUBUB

Daniel had to only give her a look, and Betty could read his intentions as clear as daylight. They would be hard pressed to know what they had for dinner, though they tried to be good company. It was very difficult for the two of them, knowing what was waiting to be discussed in a quiet moment. They slipped away from their relatives as the happy bunch talked candidly. It was one big happy family, just what they always hoped for.

Leaving the Suarezes and Meades in good hands, Daniel slipped on Betty's jacket by the front doorway. Lifting her long hair outside her collar, the young man took the opportunity to run a hand across the back of her neck tantalizingly. She shivered at the sensation, and pinched herself to check if this was a dream.

Daniel's smile definitely confirmed it wasn't.

The young man hailed a cab and gave an address. Betty wrinkled her nose in confusion. It wasn't Daniel's apartment, and sounded not at all familiar to her. He grabbed her hand escorting her into the waiting vehicle. Throughout the ride, they didn't say a word, but Daniel had never released her hand either. She squeezed it feeling him respond in return. At least he didn't mind her clammy hands.

The driver dropped them off at their destination, giving them an odd look, but was granted a hefty tip by the youngest Mr. Meade. They walked for a few minutes, their hands still entwined. Upon reaching their goal, Betty glanced around in disbelief.

He remembered. He actually remembered.

"It's our place."

Daniel bashfully grinned in response. "How could I forget?"

It had been the spot where Betty had given up Henry, and Daniel had buried his addictions, all those years ago. Though it had ended badly in both of their situations, it was the place of their first soul-baring moment. Maybe it would also be the second too.

Betty gazed fondly at the city skyline. It twinkled brightly with its city lights, a wonderful place filled with wonderful people, most of all the man beside her. A chill wind swept through the area, and she rubbed her arms. The dark haired woman was startled as she felt herself suddenly being engulfed in warmth.

"Daniel!"

"What?" He gave her an impish look with his arms wrapped around her, trapping her in a backwards embrace. "You're cold, plus it gives me an excuse to do this." He rested his head against her dark curls, and took the opportunity to inhale the smell of her scented shampoo.

Betty couldn't help but blush wildly.

"Daniel," she protested. "I appreciate all the things you've done for me, but..." She paused glad that she wasn't facing him. It was difficult to bring the words to mind, especially ones so important as these. "But why? You could have your pick of any girl, but you chose me, Daniel. Is this a bet or are you on those pills again?"

She was questioning his erratic behavior. Well, there was only one reason for that, and he wasn't letting go of it anytime soon.

"No, Betty. This isn't a bet, and I'm not hopped up on drugs. You ask 'why me?' but in fact I should be saying that to you. Why would you ever want to be with me? I'm always a screw-up." He felt her hand reach down to press against his reassuringly. He was never one in her eyes.

"You're wonderful and beautiful Betty, and if it takes me a lifetime to convince you of that, I'll gladly spend that time to change your mind." He paused, whispering so softly as if he didn't deserve to say the words, "I love you."

Betty smiled with delight. She was full of her father's delicious home cooking, The Book was completed, and now the man of her dreams just told her he loved her. What could more could she wish for?

"It won't take a lifetime, Daniel."

She turned around in his arms, and met his ecstatic smile. It took little time to close the slight distance between them as Betty, again, took the initiative and kissed her boss. No, not her boss. This wasn't the playboy, the rich editor-in-chief, it was just Daniel, her Daniel. She felt him smile beneath her lips as they continued their pleasant actions.

The duo pulled back from each other, just slightly, comfortably remaining in a close embrace. Betty slowly slid slim fingertips up to measure the pace of Daniel's rapidly beating heart. To think that she was the cause if it, it boggled the mind. Her paramour merely marveled at the fact that this was actually happening.

"Now am I dreaming?"

Betty pinched him slightly on the cheek. Just enough to hint of pain, but gently stood on tip-toe to kiss it away. He blushed fiercely, and the Latina was delighted to fluster him as much as he had been torturing her for the past several months.

An exquisite torture, of course.

They talked softly of the matters lovers do when they finally come to light, until realizing the lateness of the hour, the pair proceeded to meander back to call a cab back to the Suarez residence, where their loved ones waited for their welcomed joy.

UBUBUBUBUB

"And that, my love, was one of my most memorable nights. The other one, of course, you were present for."

The woman pressed a gentle kiss against a smooth forehead, rejoicing in the miracle before her.

"Betty? Are you guys ready yet?"

"Daniel!"

With a joyful exclamation, she accepted his greeting and his kiss. After all this time, she still found the experience to be an unexpected pleasure. A soft gurgle interrupted their tender moment.

"And how's my little guy?"

Daniel took away the baby within his wife's arms with practiced ease, and placated the mewling infant. His son, his wonderful firstborn son. The child had his coloring, but inherited his mother's tenacity and spirit.

"Hey now, MODE is putting on an event for your presentation into the world, and you're supposed to be perfect."

Another wave of his arms was a signal of his son's agitation.

"But nobody's perfect. Just know that I love you no matter what happens," Daniel closed his eyes, and pressed his forehead against his child's soft one. He wouldn't make the same mistakes as his father. Whatever his son wanted to do, whatever he wanted to become, the MODE editor-in-chief would support wholeheartedly.

With his father's strength and breath upon his face, the babe settled into picture perfect calmness. Betty took the opportunity to straighten his bowtie. Where the intrepid Scottish seamstress had gotten one in her baby's size, the woman would never know.

Daniel took in Betty Suarez-Meade's full appearance. She was radiant clothed in an elegant dress, braces gone, and a pair of chic glasses adorning her face. She was beautiful but still quirky in her own way. The now slightly older man counted his lucky stars that he could awaken to her every morning, and she was the last image he saw every night.

Their coworkers and the fashion industry in general were astonished by their courtship, and even more by their quick engagement.

When interviewed by Pierre St. Suzuki, Claire Meade could only shrug smugly, "Why waste another minute?"

And now, proof of their union, currently nestled in his proud father's arm, was going to be presented formally to the public at tonight's soiree. The crème-de-la-crème of society would be attending, but the two only cared about their immediate families.

Their families who helped them through troubled times, who loved and supported through every endeavor, and who they cared for in return.

The beaming mother gathered their things, "Let's go, mi amor."

Daniel Meade kissed her deeply, more in love with her than when he first met her.

Together, the blissful couple departed the room. Betty closed the door, leaving only the room bathed in the sound of silence.

* * *

_The End. _

_Again, much love and appreciation to you wonderful readers._

_Grignard_


End file.
